CRSN: The Next Generation
by LavenderRare
Summary: After saving Remnant, Teams RWBY and JNPR settle down and start families of their own. Crimson Arc, Raye Wukong and Sif Ren form a team alongside Noir Black. Living in their parents' shadows, the four young hunters learn to work together and form an identity outside of their families.
1. Crimson

**Crimson**

"When is she coming? When is she coming? WHEN? IS? SHE? COMING?"

Jaune Arc paced back and forth outside of the hospital room. He could barely wait another second.

"Jaune, calm down," Weiss Schnee said, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Easy for you to say," Jaune snapped back, "you're not becoming a father!"

Weiss sighed. "No, but I have an idea on how a father should act. And a good father should be calm and prepared for his daughter.

"You're right, Weiss," Jaune replied.

"Do you two have a name for her?" Weiss asked.

"Well," Jaune began, "I wanted to name her Pyrrha, but Ruby thought that it would be too awkward to name your daughter after a past girlfriend. But we both wanted to honor her."

Jaune took a red sash out of his back pocket. It had belonged to Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and former lover. He missed her so much, and held on to it, wearing it like she used to.

Weiss nodded, acknowledging how he felt.

The door suddenly opened.

"Mr. Arc, she's here."

Jaune and Weiss hurried inside to see Jaune's wife, Ruby, holding a beautiful baby girl.

"She looks just like you," Jaune breathed.

Ruby smiled, then looked down at her new daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Crimson."


	2. Raye

**Raye**

"So this is Menagerie."

Yang Xiao Long took in the whole scenery, admiring the atmosphere. Her wife, Blake Belladonna, walked alongside her. Faunus watch the pair walk around the island. Normally, faunus don't approve of humans living on their island, due to human treatment in the past. However, Yang Xiao Long married the Chief of the New White Fang, and has helped her bring the faunus name to good.

Blake pointed to a house. "There it is."

Thee two of them entered the house, and found what they were looking for: a baby faunus in a cradle. Ilia Amitola, the child's babysitter, stood nearby.

"Her father really died in war?" Blake asked Ilia.

Ilia nodded, "the Civil War is going in our favor, but we've lost a lot of faunus along the way."

The Civil War was started by the Old White Fang who avenge their leader Adam Taurus, killed by Blake and Yang in self-defense. Blake didn't want to, but she had no choice but to fight back.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Yang said, putting her robotic arm on Blake's shoulder, "I know how much Sun meant to you."

Blake inhaled, then stood up straight. She approached the young child, and gently picked her up.

"Thank you, Ilia," Blake said, "we can take it from here."

"Will you be back?" Ilia asked.

"Who knows?" Yang responded, "but now, Raye is our responsibility. Right, Blake?"

Blake nodded, "yes she is. And possibly the new hope for the White Fang."


	3. Sif

S**i**f

"Sif, maybe we should take a break."

Sif Ren turned to see her father, Lie Ren, panting, far behind her.

"Why?" Sif asked, "I'm not tired."

Ren stood up, "really?"

Sif shook her head. "Can I run another lap?"

Her mother, Nora Ren, approached her daughter and husband. "I've got it, honey."

Nora took out her weapon, Magnhild, in it's grenade launcher form. "Want to try out my weapon?" she asked.

Sif nodded her head, as her father hobbled inside their house. Nora had previously set up towers of rocks for target practice. She set down a bag filled with different grenades to load into the weapon.

"Now careful, this is pretty heavy."

Sif picked it up, looking up at her mother. "It's not heavy, though."

"Really?"

Sif tossed it a couple of times, shaking her head. "No, it's not heavy."

Nora shook her head. "Ren! Come quick! Our daughter unlocked her semblance!"

Ren, who had just began to relax, walked back outside, still tired.

Sif set Magnhild down, looking at her father.

"It can't just be strength," Ren sighed, "she ran five laps without breaking a sweat."

"I get it," Nora said, "she's an energy magnet!"

"I think she just has a ton of stamina, Nora."

Sif looked back and forth between her parents. She didn't exactly know what was going on, only being seven years of age.

"Mom, dad, what's a semblance?"

Nora and Ren stopped talking to look at her.

Ren turned to Nora and said, "you never talked to her about a semblance?"

"I thought you were supposed to tell her!" Nora replied.

Ren and Nora ended up laughing, then they held both of her hands.

"Come on," Ren said, "we'll explain over dinner."


	4. Noir

**Noir**

Noir Black had managed to make it to Mistral. Nobody seemed to recognize him, but that was probably for the best. He was the perfect image of his father, Mercury Black. He hated that his father and his mother, Emerald Sustrai, were once evil. He didn't even know if they were still evil, for he ran away from them about a year ago. His mother's semblance meant the family was always able to remain on the run, much to his dismay.

Noir kept his head low, avoiding everybody. He could easily turn his semblance on and try to run across someone who wouldn't judge him, but he'd rather not run a chance of returning to his family.

His next stop was Vale. In a couple of years, he planned on attending the newly opened Beacon Academy. If someone from his background can get inside that school, there was hope he could break away from family for good.

Noir entered a nearby bar, much to the dismay of older patrons. He walked to the front of the bar, and looked up at the bartender.

"Can I get a margarita?" he asked.

The bartender stared at him. Noir stared back, not breaking down.

The bartender finally asked, "aren't you a little too young to be in here?"

"Maybe," Noir replied, "but that isn't stopping me from asking."

The bartender smiled, "coming right up."

Noir sat down, noticing someone walking towards him. He now decided to turn his semblance on, listening in to the person's thoughts.

"That kid looks like Mercury Black..."

Noir decided it would be best to leave instead of confronting the person. Before he could, the man rested his hand on his shoulder. Noir didn't look at the man, but instead faced forward.

"Mercury?" the man asked.

Noir waited, before replying, "sorry, you've got the wrong person."

The man let him go, replying, "of course. A real criminal wouldn't dare show their face here."

"That kid is lucky he isn't related to him..." the thought read.


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Happy birthday, cuz!"

Crimson Arc found herself being crushed in the powerful hug her cousin, Raye Wukong, gave her. Behind Raye were Crimson's aunts, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. They were both smiling wide, holding presents for the birthday girl.

"Thanks, Raye," Crimson said as soon as she was set free. "Come on in, guys!"

Her mother, Ruby and Jaune Arc, sat in the living room with her godmother, Weiss Schnee. They were really excited seeing the rest of the family join them.

"Sif and her parents should be here soon," Crimson told her cousin, "it'll be great seeing them again!"

"Awesome!" Raye cried out, hugging her aunt and uncle.

Sif Ren was not blood related, but Crimson and Raye considered her as a cousin due to how close their parents were. She didn't speak much, but had a bunch of energy, even more than Raye!

Right on cue, there was another knock on the door. Crimson skipped over to open the door, and found Sif waiting at the door with her parents, Nora and Lie Ren. Crimson smiled widely, while Sif merely nodded towards her friend.

"Come on, Sif!" Nora cried out, "give her a hug!"

"Oh, no, it's ok-" Crimson was about to say before being hugged by the silent girl.

Sif was just like her father. She inherited his silence, and even his hair. Similar to him, a streak in her hair was the same color as her eyes, which were a beautiful teal, the color her mother has. Sif even dressed similar to her father, donning white pants, black ankle boots, and a green kimono over a lavender shirt.

Ren patted his daughter on the back as the rest of the group entered the living room.

Raye tossed Crimson a present using her tail. Raye was a faunus, and the adopted daughter of Blake and Yang. Her father, Sun Wukong, died in a civil war that thankfully ended. Raye was very similar to her father, but also took a lot of inspiration from Yang. She keeps her blonde hair long and down, and wears clothes that would look better on the beach or in the gym.

"Open it!" Raye cried out.

Crimson sat down criss-cross, and began to tear at the paper. Inside was a necklace with her emblem on it, a rose on a shield. Raye made it herself, just like the necklace she currently wore.

"Aww, thank you!" Crimson put the necklace on and hugged her cousin. Raye hugged back, her tail patting her cousin's back.

Blake and Yang handed their gifts next. Blake had given Crimson a tea set with roses on it, while Yang's present was a CD of FNKI's newest album. Yang winked, acknowledging her history with that group.

Nora and Ren had a shared present: a red kimono that looked just like Sif's, along with a pair of sandals.

Weiss always gave the best gifts. This year, she had two. One was a box of Dust. "Gotta be prepared for Beacon," she explained. Her second present was a red and black ballgown. It must have been extremely expensive, because Weiss quickly put it on a table neatly.

Finally, it was her parents' turn. Her father went first, handing her his gift. Inside was a crimson sash. Crimson recognized it from pictures. This was Pyrrha Nikos's. But why was she getting it?

Her father must have understood what she was thinking, and said, "so you'd grow to be just like her."

Crimson tied it around her waste, wearing it the same way both her father and Pyrrha wore it.

Then her mother leaned in. She opened her mother's present to find something she'd never expect to own: her mother's old hood from her childhood.

"I washed it and fixed it up. I was hoping it would get some good use from you."

Crimson eagerly put it on, then ran to the mirror in her room. She already looked just like her mother, but with the hood on, it looked like she was gazing in an old picture. Her black-and-red hair and silver eyes were exact copies of her mother's and, from what she was told, her grandmother's. Crimson suddenly felt the world weigh in on her shoulders. She was the daughter of a legendary hero. As much as she hated the idea, she has a ton of expectations on her. People at school will want to befriend her, join her team.

These thoughts accidentally caused her to activate her semblance. She looked down to see half her body began to go invisible. Unlike the rest of her family, she had no control over her semblance, as it usually acted out of fear or anxiety. Her professors would probably expect her to be in control of her powers, but she couldn't. She doesn't even know how to use the silver eyes she was gifted!

"Crim?" Raye's voice came from down the hall. She and Sif ran over to her, Raye nearly out of breath.

"You ok?" Sif asked. She rarely spoke, so hearing her somewhat deep voice was a bit of a shock.

Crimson took one last look in the mirror, before turning to her friends. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna get those sleeping bags ready?"

* * *

"Crim? You awake?"

Crimson heard her cousin whispering. "Yeah, is Sif?"

"Yup," came a rare response.

"What do you think Beacon will be like?" Raye asked.

"I'm not sure," Crimson responded, "mom said it spent quite a while broken. Did you know our headmaster was friends with our parents?"

Raye sat up excitedly, "I know! It's so cool, yet so weird. Right, Sif?"

Sif just sighed in agreement.

"Well, we'll see it tomorrow. You excited?"

Crimson rolled over to her side to see her friends. "I don't know. I'm kinda nervous."

"We'll be fine!" Raye assured her, "our weapons are awesome and we all know our semblances."

Crimson smiled. "I hope we end up on a team together."

Raye lay back down and said, "something tells me we will be."


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Woah, look at that!"

Crimson pressed her face against the airship window. Raye and Sif stood behind her, gazing out.

"The view's pretty cool, ain't it, Sif?" Raye said, nudging her. Sif shrugged.

"You know, Crim," Raye began, "our parents met on this ship."

Crimson turned around. "Really?"

Raye nodded, "Mama Yang told me she and your mom met your dad here."

"Was it a romantic encounter?" Crimson asked.

Raye laughed, "oh no. Uncle Jaune threw up on the ship!"

Sif chuckled at this.

"So THAT'S why she calls him Vomit Boy."

"Hey! It's Wukong!"

Raye turned around to see two boys: one with half-shaven red hair, and one with dark green hair. They looked very familiar.

"Pops was right, she looks just like him!" the one with red hair remarked. The one with green hair nodded.

"Him?" Crimson asked. She turned to Raye. "You mean, Sun?"

"You're Wukong's girl, aren't you!" the boy with green hair asked.

Raye nodded, "I don't remember much about him. He died when I was a baby."

"Still, we've been wanting to meet you." the red-haired one said. "We're sons of his teammates."

"Team SSSN?" Raye asked.

The green-haired one nodded, "I'm Sage Ayana Jr, and this is Scarlet David Jr. We're brothers."

"Why are you both Juniors?" Crimson asked.

"Dad probably wanted me to be just like him. I mean, I look just like him."

Sage nodded, "maybe we can be on a team together, Wukong. Just like our dads."

Raye turned away. "Sun may have been my father, but he's not my dad."

Scarlet and Sage turned to look at each other. "Can we at least get your name?" Sage asked.

Raye turned, smiling again. "It's Raye, and this is my cousin, Crimson Arc."

"Hi!" Crimson waved, smiling.

"And this is Sif Ren. She's a family friend of ours."

Sif nodded to them.

"Well, don't be a stranger," Scarlet said, and walked to the other side of the ship. Raye looked back out the window.

"Raye?" Crimson asked, "are you alright?"

Raye was quiet for a moment, before turning. "I'm fine, Crim. Just nervous, I guess."

* * *

On another ship, a young boy with gray hair sat on his own. He could tell people were looking at him.

Coming here may be painful, but it'll reward him in the end.

He hopes.


End file.
